Saudade
by ch'omak
Summary: No todo sucede como se supone debería, sobrevivió aunque preferiría que fuera de otro modo. Esta historia participa en el reto del sexto aniversario del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Dureza

**Renuncia:** Todo lo relacionado a Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R.R. Martin

**Esta historia participa en el reto del sexto aniversario del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

* * *

Uno

**Dureza**

_"Qué soledad, la del príncipe sin reino, la del hombre sin calor."_  
(El Espinazo del Diablo)

Debían ser miles, no tres, cientos al menos, no sólo tres... cuatro, no tres.

Tratar de recordar lo ocurrido es como clavar una daga en una herida infectada: la carne no ha sanado y sólo se le inflige más daño  
Lo que le ha pasado, sabe que algo se rompió (todo) y no se ha recuperado, debe ser pura fuerza de voluntad el motivo por el que sigue moviéndose, las piezas se mantienen unidas pero es más probable que terminen por separarse que recuperarse. Sus pies se mueven, avanza, come lo que recibe, bebe cuando le dan, pero no puede decir que esté viviendo, es mera supervivencia, el instinto de su cuerpo de seguir mientras su mente (y su endeble voluntad) opinan lo contrario.

Su madre le encaminó en la fe de los Nueve, su padre en la de los Viejos Dioses, nunca definió a quién daría su devoción, así que no sabe si fueron los Nuevos o los Viejos, o ambos los que decidieron que viviera, aunque está casi convencido que es más bien una jugarreta del destino burlándose de sus sueños estúpidos de justicia.

Él sobrevivió cuando tantos murieron. Él está ahí cuando lo ha perdido todo.

Ha escuchado detalles de lo ocurrido los últimos días, no ha estado muy consciente de su entorno pero ha ganado lucidez recientemente, aunque no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pues no se ha atrevido a preguntarle a Olyvar. En su mente ha armado el gran escenario, sus actores y el resultado.

No es necesario decir que no ha sido un proceso grato.

Desde la descripción de cómo lanzaron el cadáver de su madre al río en una burla del tradicional entierro Tully, hasta cómo se han repartido el territorio. Así de distinto, provocándole una vorágine de emociones que si ha conseguido controlar es por la apatía que se ha adueñado de su vida. Su acompañante ha sido el objeto de la mayor parte de ellas a falta de algo mejor, aunque sólo en su cabeza porque no le ha proferido una sola maldición. Después de todo fue el Frey quien orquestó su salvación (si puede llamarse así); debería estar orgulloso de provocar tal lealtad, Olyvar fue contra su sangre y familia en el afán de salvar su vida, pero Robb sólo puede sentir desprecio y rencor, por el escudero pero principalmente por él mismo.

Debían estar vivos todos, no sólo tres.

Acorde a su relato, Olyvar había sido dado un trabajo lejos de Los Gemelos pero él halló cómo quedarse, en sus deseos de verlo nuevamente, porque a pesar de la ruptura entre los Frey y su ejército, él seguía siéndole leal. Nadie le dijo nada, pero no fue necesario porque Oly conocía bien a su familia, y los Frey nunca han sido caracterizados por se la familia más brillante del reino; evidentemente eran meras piezas de un tablero donde nunca fueron jugadores. Aún así, jugaron bien su papel y sólo el escudero que los conocía bien pudo identificar aquellos indicadores de que algo iba a pasar. Cuando entendió fingió no hacerlo, y comenzó su propio complot para revertir aunque fuera un poco, la mínima parte pero que era suficiente para él. Fue sólo con la ayuda de Rollam que consiguieron hacerlo, a pesar de la potencial rivalidad que podría esperarse de ambos, pudieron trabajar mano a mano para ponerlo a salvo creyendo que le hacían un favor, suponiendo que lo conocían bien... pero si de verdad lo hicieran no habrían hecho nada. Él no querría vivir. No de ese modo, no con ese precio.

Pero lo hace, una copa de vino con droga y la ciega confianza hacia su escudero. Rollam se la llevó y él no dudó en beberla en una sola sentada, agobiado con la idea de confrontar a los Frey tras su matrimonio.

Cada vez que piensa en lo que pasó desea darse un golpe, porque dudó de la buena voluntad del viejo Frey al recibirlos, sintió la desconfianza que Viento Gris expresó, notó las miradas rencorosas de los habitantes del castillo, pero no dijo nada, no hizo nada.

Y ahora.

Son sólo tres cuando debían ser miles.

Una vez drogado, sus dos escuderos hallaron camino fuera de Los Gemelos, no fue fácil, no lo durmieron por completo, así que fue testigo parcial de lo ocurrido pero sin poder actuar. Vio cómo Rollam enfrentó a una patrulla que les bloqueó el camino, cómo les dijo que siguieran adelante que él les daría alcance pronto. Claro que nunca llegó, Olyvar lo ayudaba a mantenerse caminando, Robb no fue capaz de protestar ni hacer nada para ayudar al muchacho.

Debían ser miles pero él se encargó de dividir su propio ejército.

Debían ser cientos, pero organizaron bien la traición y sus ropas fueron diezmadas.

Debían ser cuatro, pero Rollam dio su vida para que él pudiera escapar.

Así que ahora se halla vagando con Olyvar como parte de una de las tantas caravanas que recorren el reino, desplazados por la guerra sin destino claro ni sitio al cual volver, Viento Gris viaja a la distancia por seguridad de todos; durante la guerra sintió cómo su vínculo con el huargo se fortalecía, ahora lo ha hecho mucho más, al grado que jura sentir en ocasiones lo que el animal percibe, ha venido a ser un bálsamo en su miserable situación.

Como tantos otros días, se detienen cuando comienza a oscurecer, todos saben que no es seguro moverse mientras es de noche, el territorio está repleto de bandidos que no dudarán en acabar con todos para quitarles lo poco que puedan tener, a Robb no le molestaría. Pero el sentido común es más poderoso en los demás y, si bien no son inmunes a algún ataque, al menos las probabilidades disminuyen un poco. Oly se acerca con un poco de pan seco que divide dándole a él la mayor parte, Robb no se resiste a comer. Al principio no fue así, pero el tiempo y el hambre le han hecho cambiar de idea, hundido en su desprecio estaba convencido que lo mejor era morir, pero comprendió muy pronto que la inanición sería el camino más estúpido para hacerlo, lento y doloroso, se convenció que merecía sufrir por haber abandonado a todos pero a nadie ayudaba que fuera así, sólo hacía todo más insufrible.

Mientras masca su pan seco (y no poder evitar recordar los suculentos banquetes que a pesar de la guerra solía tener) repasa con la mirada a sus compañeros de camino, ya no es distinto a ellos, los andrajos que viste y lo demacrado de su aspecto no son un disfraz para pasar desapercibido ante las patrullas que han enviado para cazarlo. Ahora que lo ha perdido todo, no sabe cuál es su ruta. La muerte no es la opción, por el simple hecho que es el hijo de su padre, y Lord Eddard Stark jamás habría elegido la muerte, quizá en las palabras de la casa de su padre no pinta la palabra honor, pero sí lo hacen en sus acciones (no importa lo que ahora digan de él), además su parte Tully sí la nombra: "Familia, deber, honor"... perdió su familia, huyó de su deber, sólo le queda el honor, después de todo el invierno está muy cerca.

Le toma un par de míseros días razonar su situación y tomar finalmente una decisión: será lo que se supone que debe ser.

-Debemos ir al norte -dice una mañana a Olyvar.

El escudero sin duda está sorprendido de oírlo hablarle directamente, hasta entonces sólo daba respuestas mecánicas a preguntas específicas.

-¿El norte? -replica el Frey.

Por su tono, Robb asume que el otro duda de su sanidad, no lo culpa, él hace lo mismo.

-Debemos llegar al Cuello, buscar paso y encontrar a Howland Reed, él nos ayudará a reunir a todos.

El escudero no responde de inmediato, razona las palabras y las evalúa. A pesar de su situación tienen posibilidades de llegar al Cuello, los problemas empiezan para hallar un cruce y encontrar la fortaleza Reed en medio del inmenso pantano; Robb está convencido que Howland le apoyará, ha oído aquella frase de "el norte recuerda" y está confiado que cuando vean que el Rey en el Norte ha regresado, se unirán a él para lograr su venganza.

Aunque no deja de pensar que empezaban a llamarlo el "Rey que perdió el norte" y que incluso, dado el rumor que en verdad no está muerto, hay quienes lo han llamado el "Rey que huyó del norte", les demostrará que será el "Rey que recuperó el norte" y sólo hay una forma de comprobar cuál es el título que merece.

Como esperaba, Olyvar no tarda en acceder y comenzar a planear su separación de la caravana para encaminarse al norte. Al notar el entusiasmo con el que le ayuda a trazar la estrategia, Robb se pregunta si el escudero de verdad cree en él y sus palabras, o sólo se siente animado por el hecho que su señor parece recuperado. Puede que sea una cosa o la otra, pero Robb no se ha recuperado, lo sabe, aquello que se quebró sigue igual, endeblemente unido por su necia voluntad, y ese plan es lo último que le queda para mantenerse lúcido, quizá sea una misión suicida pero ahora que no le queda nada, ¿qué mas puede perder?

No levantan ninguna sospecha cuando se separan de la caravana, muchos son los que van y vienen, sólo que casi todos van al sur, casi nadie en dirección opuesta.

El reencuentro físico con Viento Gris es lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo, su nexo es fuerte pero tenerlo a su lado le hace sentir mejor, animándolo a pensar que todo saldrá bien, que logrará su cometido.

El entusiasmo disminuye pronto, conforme avanzan a su destino sus temores se reafirman: su empresa es casi imposible, están solos, no tienen suministros y hay una bandada de enemigos a sus espaldas, pero se aferra a su idea, diciéndose que la dureza que enfrenta es su penitencia por haberlos dejado morir, por no haber hecho más, a pesar de que sabe que hizo todo lo que pudo.

Al principio avanzan tanto como pueden, descansando apenas lo mínimo, pronto se dan cuenta que lograrán poco así, equilibran un poco más sus descansos y sus andanzas, Viento Gris es el vigía perfecto, pueden hundirse en un sueño tan reparador como se puede en esas condiciones sin temor a ser sorprendidos. Se encuentran con grupos de bandidos un par de veces, de nuevo, el huargo se convierte en su salvador. No tienen demasiados contratiempos mas que los propios del clima, el terreno y sus condiciones, es casi imposible conseguir alimento y resguardo, así que no se sorprenden cuando caen enfermos. Primero él, después Oly, no es nada grave, un poco de tos y temblores esporádicos, aunque eso entorpece su avance. Los descansos se prolongan poco a poco.

No tiene un mapa pero aprendió bien de los exploradores, reconoce el terreno, están por buen camino, se están acercando. No se da cuenta en qué momento los papeles se invierten, ahora es él quien anima al Frey a continuar, la promesa del alimento caliente y un refugio acogedor que seguramente hallarán con los Reed se vuelve el mejor (el único) aliciente, pues no tiene nada más que ofrecer, y aún eso son meras palabras... las palabras se las lleva el viento, suelen decir, las acciones son las que valen, pero él está haciendo todo lo que puede.

No es suficiente.

La condición de Olyvar se derrumba de un día para otro, Robb se paraliza, aterrado con la idea de perderlo. Improvisa un refugio en espera de que mejore, incluso envía al huargo a buscar algún asentamiento o grupo de desplazados que puedan ayudarle, cualquier cosa, pero no hay nada. Sabe de táctica y estrategia, del manejo de la espada y un poco de diplomacia, pero no de medicina, nada de hierbas que puedan ayudarle. Impotente ve cómo su escudero se hunde en el delirio y el dolor.

-Está bien, Robb -le dice Oly-, sólo debo descansar un poco, podremos seguir.

-Sí

Ambos saben que es mentira, todo lo es, pero es lo que mantiene al Stark de pie, y por tanto al Frey. Todo es una farsa, Robb comprende la madrugada mientras escucha las espaciadas respiraciones del otro. Su plan estaba destinado a fallar desde el primer paso.

Conforme dichas respiraciones van tardando más y más entre sí, Robb se cuestiona qué sigue, ahora que sabe de su estupidez y necedad al aferrarse a algo que no podía ser, no cuando sólo es un hombre enfrentando el mundo...

No un hombre, un muchacho verde que sigue añorando los juegos con sus hermanos, el abrazo de su madre y la sonrisa cálida de su padre, la seguridad de los muros de su hogar, y los sueños de grandeza que le llenaban cada vez que le llamaban el futuro señor de Invernalia. De eso ya no queda nada, ni hermanos, ni madre, ni padre, ni hogar, ni futuro.

Robb Stark ha sucumbido ante la dureza de la realidad.

* * *

Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo y reescribiendo esta historia, si no la empiezo a subir hoy, borraré lo que llevo y acabaré fuera de tiempo.

Variables aplicadas al final de la historia (por cuestiones de sorpresa, jejeje, es una historia de 3 capítulos, subiré el resto mañana.)


	2. Fantasma

Dos

**Fantasma**

_"Los fantasmas existen. Eso lo sé. Hay cosas que los atan a un lugar como nos atan a nosotros. Algunos se mantienen atados a un terreno. A un tiempo y una fecha. A sangre derramada. A un crimen espantoso. Pero hay otros otros que se aferran a una emoción. A un impulso. A una pérdida. A la venganza. O al amor. Esos nunca se van."_  
(La Cumbre Escarlata)

Entierra lo mejor que puede a Olyvar esa mañana, la tierra está congelada y carece de herramientas, sus manos entumecidas sangran pero no se detiene, se sume nuevamente en esa mezcla de aturdimiento y excesiva introspección, cada memoria es una tortura y la realidad deja de ser importante. Los siguientes días se mezclan sin que tenga importancia para él, ahora que no hay quien le acerque comida o le recuerde que debe hacerlo, no ingiere nada hasta que el hambre lo hace caer constantemente al piso mientras camina al lado del huargo.

Se sienta y levanta la mirada al cielo, puede ver poco de él porque se mueve en medio de una tupida arboleda, debe ser la tarde, está nublado, el viento sopla; cierra los ojos y se recuesta, quizá así es como deba acabar con todo, dejarse llevar y que los Dioses (los que sean) acaben con su vida de una vez. Un fuerte golpe lo hace incorporarse lo más rápido que puede, que no es mucho dada su condición; el temor de ser finalmente atrapado contrasta con la supuesta resolución que tenía hasta hace unos momentos, y se sorprende al descubrir que siente alivio al ver que se trata de Viento Gris depositando un jabalí frente a él.  
Por unos segundos observa con descrédito el cadáver, luego ve al huargo y no sabe qué decir, aunque no debería haber nada qué decir a un huargo, aún así pareciera que lo está haciendo.

"Comida" musitan los ojos del animal.

-No puedo.

"Comida" insiste el gesto del lobo.

-No

Un gruñido, una dentellada, "claro que puedes, debes hacerlo"

-¿Qué sentido tiene?

"Vivir"

No está viviendo, ni siquiera sobreviviendo, es mera existencia, el cuerpo negándose a morir a pesar de que la mente le dice lo contrario.

Viento Gris gruñe de nuevo, como si le insistiera arranca una pata del jabalí acercándosela con el hocico. Robb levanta una ceja, sostiene el trozo de carne y lo mira con atención, un fuego es impensable, será una señal para sus perseguidores o para miradas indiscretas, además ni siquiera tiene los medios para hacer uno, es insalubre comer carne cruda, quizá ese sea el medio, quizá adquiera una infección y muera más rápido. Hinca el diente con duda, cierra los ojos y da una mordida arrancando un trozo de mediano tamaño, lo mastica tan rápido como puede y lo traga, repite esa acción algunas veces más, cuando siente su estomago pedirle que pare abre los ojos y descubre entre horrorizado y aliviado que está llorando.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo?, ¿por qué lo hace ahora?

Su situación, sus pérdidas, su comprensión, por todo.

Cierra los puños y suelta el resto de carne, la mira con desprecio y se sujeta el estomago palpando la sensación de estar lleno, un contraste entre alivio y asco. El lobo sigue dándose un festín con el cadáver, no parece interesado en su situación pero Robb no puede culparlo.

No se fuerza a detener las lágrimas, deja que fluyan hasta que cesan por sí mismas, al final se siente exhausto y aliviado. Espera a que el lobo acabe de comer, después se echa a su lado y él reposa su cabeza en su cuerpo, descansan juntos por un largo rato como lo hacían antes cuando él se alejaba del campamento en búsqueda de paz acompañado sólo por Viento Gris.

Tanto ha cambiado desde entonces, pero la tranquilidad que encuentra es la misma.

La opresión y desesperanza son hechos a un lado por un rato, cuando reanudan el paso se siente ligero, no ha cambiado su situación pero ya no la siente tan abrumadora. El huargo se detiene de pronto, levanta las orejas, arquea la espalda, muestra parcialmente los dientes, Robb sabe de qué se trata sin que tenga que preguntar: enemigos.

Se acercan con cautela, a la distancia puede ver un grupo de seis a caballo, llevan un estandarte: las torres gemelas de los Frey.

La duda dura unos segundos, el ataque apenas un poco más, deja que Viento Gris se encargue de la parte más violenta pero él no se queda ocioso, apenas tiene una oportunidad toma una de las espadas y remata a los que la mordida del lobo no mató. Una vez que han acabado, el huargo ronda el lugar ansioso aún entusiasmado por el ataque, Robb observa la escena mientras medita.

El estandarte ensangrentado le hace pensar, puede que no haya nada que pueda hacer por recuperar el norte pero no significa que la venganza esté fuera de sus manos. Sacudiendo la duda y llenándose de resolución cambia sus andrajos por lo mejor de la ropa de los cadáveres, una cota de malla, pieles de abrigo, un par de espadas y las mejores dagas, incluso lo que halla de valor. Omite la sensación de disgusto por robar a los muertos pero es necesidad, y esos muertos son Frey.  
Su vida da un nuevo giro a partir de ese momento, ha hallado un nuevo sentido: venganza.

Hasta no hace mucho la idea de que la Tierra de los Ríos estuviera repleta de bandidos era motivo de temor e incertidumbre, ahora lo entusiasma. Es como cuando perseguía lechones en los patios de Invernalia al lado de Jon, los animalillos eran torpes y escurridizos pero no brillantes, siempre terminaban acorralados quedando a su merced, así son los soldados Frey, siempre en grupos pequeños, más o menos bien armados pero mal adiestrados y con poca disciplina, apenas atacan a uno, los demás huyen en desbandada, en medio del caos hay quienes caen del caballo y ésos son para él, Viento Gris se encarga de los jinetes. Los grupos a pie son los más complicados, normalmente sus números son mayores pero su estado no cambia, el huargo se divierte sin duda y Robb mejora su puntería con el arco muy rápido. Ahora entiende aquella frase de pescar en un barril, él a la distancia dispara flechas con rapidez y los soldados, aterrados y sin estrategia de qué hacer una situación así, caen como moscas. Las heridas son pocas, la satisfacción mucha.

Una tarde (ha perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo ha pasado), comen lo que dejó el último grupo que atacaron, no es muy tarde el fuego resulta bienvenido y atrayente, siempre le gustó ver las flamas.

-Debe haber algo mejor qué hacer con tu vida -dice alguien.

Él se sobresalta y mira alrededor, no hay nadie.

-No es honorable, a pesar de todo y lo que creas, no lo es.

Robb parpadea varias veces cuando reconoce a la persona y la voz: su padre sentado tranquilamente no muy lejos de él. Es una alucinación, no le cabe duda, posiblemente producto de su soledad, hablar con un huargo todo el día no es el mejor método para mantener la cordura.

-Es lo que puedo hacer -replica con calma ahora que se convence que es producto de su cabeza.

-Puedes hacer más.

-Tal vez no quiera.

-No fue éste el modo en que te crié.

-No, pero ser del modo que lo hiciste me llevó a donde estoy.

-Fue tu inmadurez.

-Hice lo mejor que pude.

-Lo sé, yo habría hecho lo mismo y estoy orgulloso, pero debes cambiar esto.

Robb suelta un suspiro y sorbe la sopa que dejaron los soldados, disfruta la sensación de tibieza en su interior y vuelve la mirada a su padre.

-¿Cómo era el tío Brandon?

La alucinación de su padre le cuenta anécdotas de su niñez, Robb supone que son creaciones de su propia cabeza pero resulta satisfactorio sentirse acompañado, aunque sea todo una mentira.

No toma ninguno de los caballos de los diversos asaltos que realiza, el terreno es irregular y a comparación de Viento Gris, son lentos, porque sí, si los Targaryen montaban dragones, resulta lógico que un Stark monte un huargo.

No tiene contacto con ningún humano, su única compañía constante es el lobo que se ha vuelto parte de él, ese vínculo ahora no lo puede negar, percibe la presencia de otros con la misma rapidez que Viento Gris, nota los sutiles cambios del entorno cuando hay caballos cerca, el rastro que dejan en la maleza y el aroma del humo en el ambiente. En buena medida es por eso que no se sorprende cuando a la alucinación de su padre le siguen las de sus hermanos y madre, Rickon aparece ocasionalmente cuando juega con Viento Gris, su risa infantil mientras los ve forcejear es música para sus oídos, a Bran le gusta acompañarlo cuando practica con el arco, le pregunta constantemente cómo puede mejorar él mismo su puntería, Arya lo hace cuando descansa tras algún ataque, ella le pregunta sobre por qué hizo tal o cual movimiento de pelea, mientras que Sansa le recrimina que no cuide más de su apariencia, él trata de mantener a raya su barba y lo largo de su cabello pero nunca fue el mejor en eso, Theon siempre fue el más vanidoso, trata de no pensar en el isleño. Su madre suele copiar a su padre y le cuestiona sobre lo que hace, insiste que puede hacer algo mejor, a veces les da por aparecer juntos, ha aprendido a tolerarlo.

En su cabeza Sansa y Arya están muertas, es más fácil que vivir con la idea que les haya fallado del modo que lo hizo, pues ahora que no hay posibilidades de sacarlas de Desembarco del Rey, la muerte debe ser mejor. Jon es el único que considera vivo, en un pequeño rincón de su cabeza juega con la idea de visitarlo algún día en el Muro, cuando logre vencer el temor que tiene de volver al norte, porque si bien su andar es sin rumbo más regido por el movimiento de las patrullas Frey, evitar avanzar al norte tanto como puede.

Durante la guerra escribía cartas a su padre y sus dos hermanos, les decía lo que sólo podía contar a Viento Gris, sobre sus dudas y miedos, cosas que si sus hombres conocieran perderían su confianza en ék, cuando las acababa las quemaba para que nadie supiera nada. Ahora les dice todo en voz alta, es hablar con la nada pero si las palabras se las lleva el viento, desea que de ese modo se lleve sus temores, su pesar y lamento.

Sin desearlo un día se encuentra una caravana como la que él formó parte tanto tiempo atrás, deja atrás a Viento Gris y se acerca a la gente, se dice que no sabe por qué lo hace pero entiende que es la soledad, las alucinaciones le apaciguan pero no es lo mismo. Los integrantes lo ven con duda y desconfianza, él pronto se inventa un cuento de ser el único sobreviviente de un ataque a su familia, que ha estado vagando durante días, perdido y sin saber qué hacer, no es del todo mentira. Siendo eso un común con tantos, pronto lo acogen y él se entera de varias cosas, el estado de la guerra que ahora parece apaciguado, Bolton es el Guardián del Norte, Frey el señor de Aguasdulces, Joffrey ha muerto y se gestan revueltas en Desembarco, el reino en el caos habitual, algo atrae su atención, una leyenda en gesta sobre el fantasma del Rey en el Norte haciendo justicia sobre los Frey, recorriendo los bosques sobre el lomo de su huargo y masacrando a los traidores, protegiendo al desvalido pues también ataca a bandidos. Le divierte la idea y se sorprende que la leyenda no sea tan alejada de la realidad, sólo que él dejó de ser ese rey hace mucho.

Regresa con Viento Gris esa noche, con las emociones revueltas tras haber escuchado lo que oyó. No era su intención volverse ese protector aunque lo hace sentir mejor, su padre y madre coinciden cuando le hablan esa noche, pero insisten que puede hacer algo más, ¿qué? no lo saben, claro, pues él tampoco lo sabe.

Varios días después se encuentra con los cuerpos colgados de la banda que estaba siguiendo desde hacia dos días, no es la primera vez que se topa con algo así, ha oído de la Hermandad sin Estandartes, ellos hacen algo similar a lo que él hace pero los ha evitado, hasta ahora pues al encontrar los cuerpos, hay un hombre al pie del árbol, no se muestra agresivo, es más como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Hola -dice con una sonrisa repleta de dientes chuecos-, me alegra que vinieras, detestaría soportar este frío por mucho tiempo -replica mientras se envuelve en su desgastada capa amarilla -, ¿podrías venir conmigo? hay alguien que quiere verte.

Robb entrecierra los ojos con duda, pero Viento Gris no desconfía, quizá el hombre no es amenaza o sus intenciones no dañarlo, o ambas.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Lim, me llaman Capa de Limón pero sé que eso no te dice nada, y no importa, estamos en el mismo negocio, yo y mis amigos admiramos tu trabajo, hay alguien que quiere verte, y me veo obligado a pedirte que vengas conmigo.

-¿Quién?

-Es complicado, será más sencillo si lo ves tú mismo, trae a tu lobo, sólo promete que no nos atacará.

-Mientras ustedes no lo hagan primero.

Lim le ofrece de nuevo su sonrisa deforme y le extiende una mano. Robb la toma con decisión aunque por dentro está repleto de dudas. Podría vivir mucho tiempo del modo en que lo ha hecho hasta ahora, pero la curiosidad se lleva lo mejor de él y la posibilidad de un cambio le resulta atrayente.

Llegan a un campamento que adivina es el de la Hermandad, sus sentidos agudizados por el tiempo al lado de Viento Gris le convencen que no hay peligro, un hombre barbado lo saluda, se presenta como Thoros, no es el líder pero le mostrará a quien desea verlo.

-Sígueme, por favor -dice Thoros

Mientras lo sigue, Robb aprovecha para estudiar su entorno, el campamento de la Hermandad no es grande, el grupo tampoco lo es, eso ayuda a que se muevan fácilmente para tender sus emboscadas, por lo que oyó de ellos es su tipo de estrategia, lo de él es el combate directo, puede que no haya honor en ninguno de ellos pero se siente mejor haciéndolo del modo que lo hace.

El hombre lo lleva a un claro en la arboleda, un muchacho y una mujer en una capa están ahí, el menor lo ve de frente, ella le da la espalda, ve a Thoros inclinar la cabeza y retirarse, siente el repentino estrés del huargo y eso lo pone en alerta, es sólo un chico y una señora, ¿dónde está la amenaza cuando no la sintió con los hombres armados?

-Hacia tiempo que quería verte -dice el muchacho pero Robb adivina que es el traductor de la mujer, se detiene, como si a ella le costara hablar -Finalmente puedo -continúa al cabo de un rato.

-¿Quién eres? -él pregunta con cautela y curiosidad.

-Pero señora -musita el chico, quien después asiente e inclina la cabeza como lo hizo Thoros-, como desee.

Se retira del mismo modo, Robb se pone más nervioso aunque el chico es quien debiera ser más peligroso que ella. Quien se gira para verlo de frente pero la capa le impide verle el rostro por completo pero lo que ve lo estremece. Ella parece dudar y en un movimiento se retira completamente la capucha, Viento Gris arquea el lomo, él desea gritar.

Ella, no su madre, avanza dos pasos, mismos que él retrocede. Ella no insiste, él desea que no lo haga. Se toca parcialmente la garganta, un siseo que eventualmente forma palabras le dice algo.

-Robb... estás aquí.

Él no sabe qué decir.

-Ellos lo hicieron -se toma una pausa, ellos la mataron rajándole la garganta-, ¿cómo?

¿Cómo está vivo?

-Olyvar, Rollam, me sacaron de ahí. No pude ayudar a nadie.

-Me basta con eso -dice el siseo.

-Moriste

-Una vez

-¿Cómo?

-Ellos -señala ella con una mano grisácea hacia el campamento.

-¿Por qué?

Ella niega con la cabeza, adivina, no pidió nada pero lo hicieron, como él, sólo les quedaba hacer lo mejor que podían con su situación, o algo así.

-Aquí, conmigo, venganza, juntos lo haremos.

Robb observa con detalle al ser delante de él, no su madre, duda en llamarla así. Ella querría la venganza, pero no lo haría con los métodos de la Hermandad, éste ser no es su madre, trata de convencerse y da media vuelta ignorando el siseo que quizá esté diciendo su nombre.


	3. Heredero

Tres

**Heredero**

_"La guerra no le hace a uno grandioso"_  
(La Guerra de las Galaxias)

No se aleja demasiado, Thoros lo encuentra, sentado al pie de un árbol preguntándose qué es lo que ha visto.

-La hallamos flotando en el río, un buen amigo dio su vida por ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Son misteriosos los caminos del Señor del la luz.

No tiene nada qué agregar a eso, pero la mera idea de que ella viva (si a eso se le puede llamar vivir) le estremece.

-Todo lo que han hecho -musita.

-Ha sido por ella, quiere que te unas a nosotros, juntos lograremos todavía más.

Quiere decir que no, pero admite que Thoros tiene razón, quizá con tiempo y paciencia de verdad logren un ataque que cimbre Los Gemelos (ni siquiera piensa en el norte). Thoros le da una sonrisa que se antoja comprensiva.

-Es tu madre, trata de entender lo que pasó.

Es pero no es, se dice, y por supuesto que trata de entenderlo, debió haber pasado por lo mismo, pero lo consigue sólo parcialmente.

-No podría

-Dale una oportunidad.

Al final, Robb accede quedarse, le toma un poco de tiempo acercarse a ella, no tanto por el estado en el que está, es más porque es chocar de frente contra lo que ha tratado de evitar todo este tiempo. Llega a conocer a cada uno de los integrantes, le recuerda a las primeras escapadas con Theon y Jon, le agrada la desfachatez del grupo; eventualmente tolera estar más tiempo con su madre (aun se debate si puede llamarla así o no), hablan poco, le cuesta pronunciar frases largas pero nota cómo tenerlo a su lado le tranquiliza. Como Thoros dijo, uniéndose a ellos pueden atacar grupos más grande, colman una buena parte del bosque con cadáveres Frey o sus asociados.

No puede decir que sean malos tiempos, pero no podría llamarlos mejores. Aquello roto en su interior sigue igual, está lejos de terminar de romperse pero no se ha recuperado.

Sigue sin interesarse por el paso del tiempo, a pesar de lo agradable que le resulta la compañía busca momentos de soledad, tal vez porque se acostumbró a estar solo todo este tiempo, o porque no quiere que lo consideren parte de la Hermandad, sus fantasmas aún aparecen, aunque las charlas ya no son largas.

Gracias a Viento Gris se pueden permitir realizar persecuciones de soldados Frey y bandidos en general (que normalmente resultan ser los mismos), en una de ésas acorralan un nutrido número que se rinde de inmediato. Es un movimiento inútil, todos acabarán muertos. Hacen la mofa de juicio que llevan a cabo con todos, les dan una falsa esperanza de salvación aunque el resultado siempre es el mismo: una cuerda al cuello y pendiendo de un árbol.

Él no participa, pero tampoco interviene. Ve desde la distancia cómo uno a uno son colgados, el modo que los cuerpos se retuercen mientras la vida se les escapa, hay algunos muchachos que le recuerdan a Olyvar y Rollam. Tiene que voltear a otro lado, pero no puede hacerlo con el hecho que todo es a causa de su madre. La original Hermandad sin Estandartes no fue concebida para esto, Dondarrion fue enviado por su padre para repartir justicia, y esto no lo es, ninguno de estos desdichados dictó las órdenes que dieron lugar a la Boda Roja.

Vuelve a surgir el desprecio que sintió por él mismo mientras vagaba con Olyvar. Esa noche decide que no puede seguir ahí, reúne lo poco que tiene y monta a Viento Gris, algunos notan sus movimientos pero nadie se atreve a decirle algo, sólo Thoros y Lady Corazón de Piedra (finalmente se ha convencido que no es su madre).

-¿A dónde vas? -le cuestiona el sacerdote rojo.

-No sé, pero no puedo quedarme.

-No lograrás nada tú solo.

-Da lo mismo, tampoco lograremos nada así -responde con seguridad.

Ha comprendido que lo único que están haciendo es llamar la atención del Trono de Hierro pero no con la finalidad que buscan, a ese paso nunca asestarán un golpe certero contra quienes pelean. Puede que disminuyan al ejército Frey pero no tienen la capacidad de organizar un ataque que les permita recuperar Aguasdulces, ni capturarán a Walder Frey de ese modo, son sólo pequeños rasguños contra la gran bestia, que cuando se lo proponga lanzará toda su atención a ellos, y aunque tengan el apoyo del pueblo, si los Lannister realmente se lo proponen tienen posibilidades de encontraros y aplastarlos.

No es lo que Robb quiere. "Puede ser más" aún le insiste su padre en las esporádicas apariciones que aún tiene, es el único, los demás han desaparecido ya y aunque debería ser un alivio, lo siente como una pérdida, como si de finalmente se hubiera quedado solo.

-Cuídate -es todo lo que Lady Corazón de Piedra le dice.

Sus ojos enrojecidos posiblemente estén derramando lágrimas, no se detiene a contemplarlo. Asiente y anima al huargo a emprender la carrera. Si se vuelven a ver, espera que sea en mejores condiciones, si no, pues no.

No tiene un plan o eso se dice, sin embargo no duda al enfilar su ruta al norte.

* * *

El invierno llegó, los dragones también, la noche oscura se llenó de terrores, pero como todo, pasó.

Al final del encuentro queda un reino dividido y derruido, o pequeños reinos tratando de reconstruirse, el Trono de Hierro ahora en manos Targaryen es sólo un símbolo, no hay voluntad ni medios para una reunificación, que sea lo que deba ser al menos por un tiempo, tantos han perdido tanto que la ambición personal se detiene por un momento.

Muchas partes del reino fueron prácticamente arrasadas, otras sufrieron daños serios pero pueden considerarse afortunadas de no correr la misma suerte, el Valle es una de ellas, la orografía ha sido su mejor arma y en la última etapa del conflicto su mejor defensa.

Hace mucho tiempo que ella cambió, durante la gran batalla contra los muertos no empuñó una espada pero hizo su parte, manteniendo en pie la fortaleza, recibiendo a todos los que buscaron refugio y asegurándose que hubiera alimento para todos, aún fuera sólo un pedazo de pan duro. Ahora que todo ha llegado a su fin y comienza la reconstrucción, decide encaminarse hacia donde ha querido ir todo este tiempo.

Las noticias del resto del reino fueron escasas durante la guerra, pero llegaban a cuentagotas de casi todos los sitios, excepto uno. La idea de no saber lo que pasaba en el Norte donde sin duda se libró a mayor de las batallas le inquietó, pero siendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer y que había cosas más importantes, tuvo que esperar, ahora ya no puede hacerlo más.

Su señor esposo la abastece bien de tantos guardias y suministros como puede disponer, ella está admirada y agradecida, no debería hacerlo, debería esperar más tiempo a que el panorama se aclare sobre quiénes son amigos y enemigos, pero no puede esperar más, lleva tiempo pensando lo peor y quiere comprobarlo por ella misma, si acaso todo rastro del asentamiento y el territorio familiar ha desaparecido, que así sea, "siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia", si ella es la última, debe hacer presencia aunque una última vez.

El Invierno ha sido terrible pero no largo como presagiaban, meses, quizá poco más de un año pero las señales de su huida empiezan a notarse en el ambiente.

La jornada no es sencilla, y sirve para tener un encuentro directo con las secuelas de la gran batalla que hubo en el Cuello, donde se colocó la defensa final en la gran alianza que los diversos bandos de la guerra de los reyes realizó al entender la amenaza que los caminantes blancos representaba. Cadáveres y campamentos improvisados son lo usual en su camino al norte, hogueras cremando los cuerpos de los no vivos y los muertos, no hay espacio ni energías para enterrarlos a todos.  
Su primer parada después de Foso Cailin le trae las primeras noticias tranquilizantes aunque perturbadoras. La casa de Fuerte Terror cayó antes de la llegada de los Otros, una revuelta les quitó el poder de Invernalia, padre e hijo fueron muertos durante ésta y no de un modo amable, ella sólo puede alegrarse de oír esto. El cómo y quién es elusivo, nadie sabe con exactitud, escucha hablar del Rey Lobo, un espíritu vengativo que es la conjunción de los Stark muertos, quien cabalga sobre un huargo y orquestó el asalto a Invernalia.

Conforme avanza por la región, la información no es más precisa, aunque sí más variada, hablan que ese Rey Lobo es alguno de los hijos de Lord Eddard. Todos saben que Rickon y Bran murieron, nunca supieron qué pasó en realidad con Robb y nadie ha sabido de Jon desde el primer choque de la oleada de muertos contra el muro. Sansa no sabe qué pensar, le cuesta creer las habladurías, pero para ese momento después de todo lo que ha visto, no le sorprendería que alguno de sus hermanos en realidad hubiera regresado de la muerte para clamar venganza por tanto mal hecho a su familia. Le gusta jugar con la idea que en realidad se trata de Arya vestida de bandido, es mejor pensar eso que aceptar que toda su familia está muerta.

La entrada a los territorios de Invernalia no es lo que esperaba, Theon la quemó, los Bolton la reconstruyeron pero fue arrasada de nuevo durante los primeros intentos de detener a los Otros. Lo que encuentra es muy distinto a lo que esperó. Muros sólidos, recién reparados, torres reconstruidas y un sitio repleto de gente. Al descender del caballo un hombre que no reconoce le da la bienvenida, su complexión es delgada y su cabello grisáceo aunque se nota que no por la edad, por su vestimenta adivina que es uno de los hermanos de la guardia.

-Bienvenida Lady Stark, supimos de su llegada, sígame.

La guía al interior del castillo hasta el salón principal, la vista hace que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, le ofrecen alimento y una bebida caliente. El hombre, que se presenta como Edd, lleva a otro hermano, uno gordo pero de rostro amable que a su vez dice llamarse Sam. Él le da detalles de lo que ha ocurrido todo este tiempo, la caída de los Bolton, la llegada de Stannis y la Guardia de la Noche, un primer ataque contra los caminantes blancos y cómo las fuerzas retrocedieron hasta el Cuello donde ya los esperaba la combinación de fuerzas de los demás aliados.

-Ahí acabó todo -dice Sam-, cuando regresamos al norte después de lo peor del invierno, hallamos este lugar parcialmente habitable repleto de gente, alguien los organizó para sobrevivir después del paso de los Otros. No eran muchos, hablaban del Rey Lobo que derrotó a los Bolton, los ayudó pero nadie pudo hablar con él, siempre cubierto de pieles, no vieron su rostro. Pensé que era Jon -musita con una sonrisa-, no regresó después de una incursión de patrullaje, pero el lobo no es blanco, Fantasma era blanco.

-Dicen que es otro de sus hijos, quizá venga a gobernar Invernalia ahora.

El comentario se gana una risa.

-Quizá, después de todo lo que he visto, y lo que ha pasado, no sorprendería a nadie.

Ella también ríe aunque deja caer algunas lágrimas.

Decide quedarse, quien sea que es ese Rey Lobo no ha reaparecido desde la llegada de la Hermandad, quien tomó el control del castillo, pero no se quedarán, necesitan quién tome el mando. Ella lo hace, un Stark siempre en Invernalia, ha pasado tiempo desde que eso pasó. Envía cartas a su esposo, diciéndole que se quedará un tiempo, allá la necesitan pero aquí lo hacen más.

Días, semanas, casi dos meses.

Nada es como era antes (ni lo será, lo sabe), pero se parece cada vez más. La recuperación es lenta, nada volverá a ser como antes pero se esfuerzan, todos llevan las cicatrices de los conflictos, enseñanzas tatuadas en la mente y la piel, marcas que cargarán para siempre, ella carga las propias.

Del Rey Lobo sólo se oyen rumores, aún está activo en los lindes del territorio, cazando muertos y ajusticiando a quienes quieren aprovecharse de la miseria generalizada. Si es sólo un fantasma, un verdadero justiciero o un simple símbolo que el Norte siempre recordará poco importa, eleva los ánimos. Ella se pregunta si se trata de alguien vivo, por qué no va a Invernalia, todos le están tan agradecidos que a ella no le importa cederle el control, es lo justo. El heredero de la voluntad Stark.

Ha tomado el hábito de caminar por el Bosque de Dioses por las tardes, después de despachar todos los asuntos, ha conciliado la idea que su familia ha muerto, ha encomendado levantar una estatua para cada uno en las criptas familiares una vez que las reparaciones terminen, no llora por ellos, ya lo ha hecho suficiente.

Se sienta de frente al arciano al que su padre acudía, entiende por qué lo hacía. Cierra los ojos y disfruta la paz, unos pasos le sacuden, le irrita que alguien la moleste en ese momento que es para ella. Abre los ojos con lentitud, preguntándose qué es tan importante, la imagen le perturba aunque no le asusta.

Un hombre envuelto en pieles y un enorme huargo, un lobo gris. Se incorpora de un brinco y se acerca con cautela, él hombre baja la mirada, como si se avergonzara de algo, él le toma la barbilla con delicadeza, le busca la mirada, él la evade. No importa que no le diga nada, que tenga el aspecto tan descuidado, pero bajo ese cabello y barba mal cortados, rastros de lodo y sangre, sabe que es él, aún cuando tiene una herida de lo que parece un tajo de espada que le recorre casi todo el costado izquierdo del rostro y se ha llevado su ojo, se le ve enfermo y demacrado, es él. Cuando finalmente la mira, Sansa comprende que si ella vivió un infierno, él vivió muchos más.

Lo abraza con fuerza, casi de inmediato él la rodea con sus brazos y hunde su rostro en su cabello, lo escucha sollozar, ella que creía ya no tener lágrimas se siente llorar de nuevo.

-Lo siento, lo siento -murmura él en un susurro-, no pude hacer más.

Ella niega con la cabeza, entiende que por eso no regresaba, conociéndolo, quizá se siente aún culpable de no hacer saber que había sobrevivido a la Boda Roja.

-Está bien -trata de tranquilizarlo-, has hecho todo, has hecho suficiente.

Se separan, ambos aún con lágrimas en los ojos, ella le toma el rostro con ambas manos.

-Bienvenido a casa, Robb.

* * *

Variables:

¿Y si Robb hubiese sobrevivido a la Boda Roja?  
Palabras: dureza, fantasma, heredero  
Tipo de final: abierto  
Géneros: drama, aventura  
Frases: "La guerra no le hace a uno grandioso"


End file.
